staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
06 Lipca 2019
TVP 1 05:35 Klan - odc. 3472 - (N); telenowela TVP 05:55 Klan - odc. 3473 - (N); telenowela TVP 06:25 Sprawa dla reportera - (N) 07:20 Rok w ogrodzie 07:45 Rok w ogrodzie Extra; magazyn 08:00 Pełnosprawni - odc. 308 - (JM); magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 08:25 wojsko - polskie.pl - odc. 60; reportaż 08:50 Studio Raban 09:20 Rodzinny ekspres; magazyn 09:50 Sekundy, które zmieniły życie /4/ 10:25 Janosik - odc. 2/13 - Zbójnickie prawa - (N); serial TVP 11:20 Janosik - odc. 3/13 - W obcej skórze - (N); serial TVP 12:10 Opole 2019 na bis /20/; koncert 12:30 Fascynujący świat - Polska rzeczywistość wirtualna - (N); film dokumentalny 13:25 Z pamięci - Bogdan Konopka; felieton 13:35 Okrasa łamie przepisy - W klasztornym garnku - (N) (JM); magazyn kulinarny 14:05 Żywy Bałtyk - odc. 1 Mewia Łacha - (N); serial dokumentalny 14:35 Jak to działa - odc. 170 Jak naprawić człowieka - (JM); magazyn 15:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVIII - odc. 233 (Ojciec Mateusz XVIII odc. 8) - Zdrada - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 16:05 Dziewczyny ze Lwowa s.II - odc. 22 (seria II odc. 9) - Przez żołądek do całej reszty - (N) (AD); serial obyczajowy TVP 17:00 Teleexpress - (N) 17:20 Pogoda 17:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3930; teleturniej muzyczny 18:25 Opole 2019 na bis /2/; koncert 19:25 Sport - (N) 19:30 Wiadomości - (N) 20:05 Pogoda - (N) 20:10 ALARM!; magazyn 20:35 Komisarz Alex s.XII - odc. 145 (seria XII. odc. 2) - Zamach - (N); serial kryminalny TVP 21:30 Zniewolona - odc. 2 (Krepostnaya); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Ukraina (2019) 22:30 Boks - Gala Knock Out Boxing Night - Rzeszów: MATYJA - STĘPIEŃ 23:25 Boks - Gala Knock Out Boxing Night - Rzeszów: Różański - Izu 00:35 Millenium: Zamek z piasku, który runął (Luftslottet som sprängdes) 140'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy, Dania, Szwecja (2009) 03:10 Zatrzymane chwile (Danielle Steel's Remembrance) - (N) 87'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1996) 04:45 Z pamięci - Bogdan Konopka; felieton 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Koło fortuny - odc 436 ed. 6; teleturniej 06:10 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski - nowy rozdział - odc. 26 Z oddaniem (MOUNTAIN MEDIC - DER BERGDOKTOR ep. Selbstlos); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2008) 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 1434 - (N); serial TVP 07:55 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda Flesz 10:55 Pogoda 11:00 Pytanie na śniadanie Extra - (411) 11:25 To je Borowicz. Podróże ze smakiem. - odc. 16; magazyn kulinarny 11:55 Gwiazdy w południe - Lawrence z Arabii - Cz. 2/2 (Lawrence of Arabia p. 2); film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1962) 14:00 Familiada s.I - odc. 2217; teleturniej 14:35 Koło fortuny - odc 437 ed. 6; teleturniej 15:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 243 "Kruche szkło" sezon 13 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 15:45 Kabaretowe Lato Dwójki (17); widowisko rozrywkowe 16:55 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 4/12 - (N); serial komediowy TVP 17:45 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę - Naprawdę chcesz być smutny? - (JM) 18:00 Panorama - (N) 18:20 Pogoda 18:25 Sport Telegram 18:35 Postaw na milion - odc. 199; teleturniej 19:25 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 199 19:35 Lajk! 20:05 Festiwal Muzyki Tanecznej - Kielce 2018 (1); koncert 20:50 Festiwal Muzyki Tanecznej - Kielce 2018 (2); koncert 21:40 Festiwal Muzyki Tanecznej - Kielce 2018 (3); koncert 22:45 Kabaretowe Lato Dwójki (7); widowisko 24:00 Kabaretowe Lato Dwójki (8); widowisko 00:50 La La Poland s.II - odc. 9; program rozrywkowy 01:25 Martwe zło (Evil Dead) 87'; horror kraj prod.USA (2013) 03:05 Dusigrosz (Radin!) 86'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Francja (2016) 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 06:00 Weterynarze z sercem - /19/ 06:30 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Lublin R VIII na kursie 07:05 Astronomia niepodległa 100 lat polskiej astronomii - odc. 8/19 - Planetaria polskie; film dokumentalny 07:25 Pogoda - 06.07 - 1 07:35 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 247 - Naleśnik nadziewany aromatycznym sosem z karkówką w postaci mini szaszłyka; magazyn kulinarny 07:50 Dla niesłyszących - Spotkania w świecie ciszy - (N) (JM); magazyn 08:15 Turystyczna Jazda - odc. 103 Nitra i okolice 08:25 Rusz się człowieku; magazyn 08:40 Podróże z góralem seria VI - odc. 4; magazyn 09:00 Najmłodsi mieszkańcy lasów (Forest babies); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014) 09:55 Polska z Miodkiem - (22) Klecko; felieton 10:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 12:05 Dla niesłyszących Onkoczujni odc. 6 - (JM); magazyn medyczny 12:25 Rok w ogrodzie 12:50 Cyborgi - ludzie maszyny (Cyborgs: Human Machines / Maschinenmenschen Wenn Technik unter die Haut); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2017) 13:50 Jak to działa - odc. 167 Pasożyty; magazyn 14:20 Podwodna Polska - Fabryka marzeń; reportaż 14:50 Projekt woda - odc. 22; magazyn 15:10 Kulisy paryskiego luksusu (Avenue Montaigne's Magic Fingers / Les petites mains de l’avenue Montaigne); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2017) 16:05 Glob raport; felieton 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - Spotkania w świecie ciszy - (N) (JM); magazyn 16:40 Pogoda - 06.07 - 2 16:45 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 17:00 Chromosom dwudziesty pierwszy; reportaż 17:15 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii s.I - Pomniki historii - Poznań; reportaż 17:25 Polska z Miodkiem - (34) Łańcut, Rzeszów; felieton 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Piosenka dla Ciebie; koncert życzeń 21:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 21:35 Piosenka u Ciebie; cykl reportaży 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - (JM) 22:25 Pogoda - 06.07 - 3 22:25 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 22:40 Kronika 30 Wyścigu Kolarskiego "Solidarności" i Olimpijczyków 22:55 KFPP Opole - 56. KFPP w Opolu - Od Opola do Opola 24:00 Nigdzie tak pięknie nie pachnie zboże; reportaż 00:15 Pograniczni; reportaż 00:45 Terytorialsi - odc. 5; cykl reportaży 01:00 Rok w ogrodzie 01:25 Podwodna Polska - Fabryka marzeń; reportaż 01:55 Dla niesłyszących - Spotkania w świecie ciszy - (N) (JM); magazyn 02:20 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii s.I - Pomniki historii - reportaż 1; reportaż 02:35 Szepczący do koni; reportaż 02:50 Jak to działa - odc. 167 Pasożyty; magazyn 03:15 Operacja Zdrowie! - /19/ Pulmonologia. Astma i POChP; magazyn medyczny 03:45 Najmłodsi mieszkańcy lasów (Forest babies); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014) 04:40 Wnuczka Wieszcza; reportaż 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - (JM) 05:25 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii s.I - Pomniki historii - Poznań; reportaż 05:35 Astronomia niepodległa 100 lat polskiej astronomii - odc. 8/19 - Planetaria polskie; film dokumentalny TVP 3 Olsztyn 06:00 Weterynarze z sercem - /19 06:30 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Lublin R VIII na kursie 07:05 Astronomia niepodległa 100 lat polskiej astronomii - odc. 8/19 - Planetaria polskie; film dokumentalny 07:25 Pogoda - 06.07 - 1 07:35 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 247 - Naleśnik nadziewany aromatycznym sosem z karkówką w postaci mini szaszłyka; magazyn kulinarny 07:50 Dla niesłyszących - Spotkania w świecie ciszy - (N) (JM); magazyn 08:15 Turystyczna Jazda - odc. 103 Nitra i okolice 08:25 Rusz się człowieku; magazyn 08:40 Podróże z góralem seria VI - odc. 4; magazyn 09:00 Najmłodsi mieszkańcy lasów (Forest babies); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014) 09:55 Polska z Miodkiem - (22) Klecko; felieton 10:00 Poranek dla Małych Melomanów - Smakołyki na cztery smyki cz. I 10:30 Poranek dla Małych Melomanów - Smakołyki na cztery smyki cz. II 11:00 Styl, uroda, moda - odc. 10; magazyn 11:15 Ewangelia na niedzielę; magazyn 11:28 TELEZAKUPY 12:05 Dla niesłyszących Onkoczujni odc. 6 - (JM); magazyn medyczny 12:25 Rok w ogrodzie 12:50 Cyborgi - ludzie maszyny (Cyborgs: Human Machines / Maschinenmenschen Wenn Technik unter die Haut); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2017) 13:50 Jak to działa - odc. 167 Pasożyty; magazyn 14:20 Podwodna Polska - Fabryka marzeń; reportaż 14:50 Projekt woda - odc. 22; magazyn 15:10 Kulisy paryskiego luksusu (Avenue Montaigne's Magic Fingers / Les petites mains de l’avenue Montaigne); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2017) 16:05 Glob raport; felieton 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - Spotkania w świecie ciszy - (N) (JM); magazyn 16:40 Pogoda - 06.07 - 2 16:45 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 17:00 Chromosom dwudziesty pierwszy; reportaż 17:15 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii s.I - Pomniki historii - Poznań; reportaż 17:25 Polska z Miodkiem - (34) Łańcut, Rzeszów; felieton 17:30 Everyday English - odc. 386 - (N) 17:45 Moja historia - odc. 5; magazyn medyczny 18:00 L jak Las - 9/19; magazyn 18:15 Prosto z lasu - program przyrodniczy - 11/19; magazyn 18:30 Informacje - Wyd. główne 18:43 Pogoda 18:45 OPINIE 19:00 Archiwum Zbrodni - Turbulencja; magazyn 19:15 Szlakiem Kolberga - Krzesimir Dębski; reportaż 19:45 Niepodległa nieodległa - odc. 1 Muszyna; reportaż 20:00 Piosenka dla Ciebie; koncert życzeń 21:00 Informacje - wieczorne 21:13 Pogoda 21:15 Ewangelia na niedzielę; magazyn 21:35 Piosenka u Ciebie; cykl reportaży 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - (JM) 22:25 Pogoda - 06.07 - 3 22:25 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 22:40 Kronika 30 Wyścigu Kolarskiego "Solidarności" i Olimpijczyków 22:55 KFPP Opole - 56. KFPP w Opolu - Od Opola do Opola 24:00 Nigdzie tak pięknie nie pachnie zboże; reportaż 00:15 Pograniczni; reportaż 00:45 Terytorialsi - odc. 5; cykl reportaży 01:00 Rok w ogrodzie 01:25 Podwodna Polska - Fabryka marzeń; reportaż 01:55 Dla niesłyszących - Spotkania w świecie ciszy - (N) (JM); magazyn 02:20 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii s.I - Pomniki historii - reportaż 1; reportaż 02:35 Szepczący do koni; reportaż 02:50 Jak to działa - odc. 167 Pasożyty; magazyn 03:15 Operacja Zdrowie! - /19/ Pulmonologia. Astma i POChP; magazyn medyczny 03:45 Najmłodsi mieszkańcy lasów (Forest babies); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014) 04:40 Wnuczka Wieszcza; reportaż 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - (JM) 05:25 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii s.I - Pomniki historii - Poznań; reportaż 05:35 Astronomia niepodległa 100 lat polskiej astronomii - odc. 8/19 - Planetaria polskie; film dokumentalny Polsat 4:55 Disco Gramy - program muzyczny 5:40 Telezakupy TV Okazje - magazyn reklamowy 6:00 Nowy dzień - program informacyjny 8:40 Aloha, Scooby-Doo - film animowany, USA 2005 10:10 Ewa gotuje (328) - magazyn kulinarny 10:45 Dziennik cwaniaczka - komedia, USA 2010 12:45 Sekrety rodziny (38) - serial paradokumentalny 13:45 Świat według Kiepskich (226) - serial komediowy 14:25 Świat według Kiepskich (227) - serial komediowy 15:05 Świat według Kiepskich (228) - serial komediowy 15:50 Nagi peryskop - komedia, USA 1996 17:50 Chłopaki do wzięcia (175) - serial dokumentalny 18:20 Chłopaki do wzięcia (176) - serial dokumentalny 18:50 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 19:20 Sport - magazyn sportowy 19:25 Pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (493) - serial komediowy 20:00 Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa (1) - program rozrywkowy 23:40 Obrońcy skarbów - dramat wojenny, Niemcy/USA 2014 2:05 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:15 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:40 Mango - telezakupy 7:55 Kobieta na krańcu świata (3) - serial dokumentalny 8:30 Dzień Dobry Wakacje - magazyn 11:00 Na Wspólnej (2901) - serial obyczajowy 11:25 Na Wspólnej (2902) - serial obyczajowy 11:50 Na Wspólnej (2903) - serial obyczajowy 12:25 Na Wspólnej (2904) - serial obyczajowy 12:50 MasterChef Junior (6/10) - program rozrywkowy 14:25 Top Model (5) - reality show 15:25 Efekt Domina (8-ost.) - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Domowe rewolucje (1/8) - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Kuchenne rewolucje: Czerwionka-Leszczyny, Helios (8) - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Weekendowa metamorfoza (4) - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Fakty - magazyn informacyjny 19:25 Sport - magazyn sportowy 19:35 Pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Podróż na sto stóp - komediodramat, Zjednoczone Emiraty Arabskie/USA/Indie 2014 22:30 W doborowym towarzystwie - komediodramat, USA 2004 0:55 Siódmy syn - film fantasy, Kanada/Wielka Brytania/USA/Chiny 2014 3:00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 3:20 NOC Magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy TV 4 6:00 Przygody Kota w Butach (27) - serial animowany 6:35 Przygody Kota w Butach (28) - serial animowany 7:05 101 dalmatyńczyków (45) - serial animowany 7:35 101 dalmatyńczyków (46) - serial animowany 8:05 Flintstonowie (55) - serial animowany 8:35 Planeta 51 - film animowany, Wielka Brytania/Hiszpania/USA 2009 10:25 Policjantki i Policjanci (515) - serial obyczajowy 11:25 Policjantki i Policjanci (516) - serial obyczajowy 12:25 Policjantki i Policjanci (517) - serial obyczajowy 13:25 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 14:35 Miłosne gierki - komedia romantyczna, Niemcy/USA 2008 16:50 Kopalnie króla Salomona - film przygodowy, USA 1985 19:00 Galileo (730) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Policjantki i Policjanci (518) - serial obyczajowy 21:00 Policjantki i Policjanci (519) - serial obyczajowy 22:00 Sprawiedliwi - Wydział Kryminalny (279) - serial kryminalny 23:00 Sprawiedliwi - Wydział Kryminalny (280) - serial kryminalny 0:00 Czas śmierci - horror, Francja/Wielka Brytania 2002 2:00 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 2:20 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 2:40 Disco Polo Life - program muzyczny 3:40 Top 10 - lista przebojów - program muzyczny 4:40 Top 10 - lista przebojów - program muzyczny 5:45 Telezakupy TV Okazje - magazyn reklamowy TV Polonia 06:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2000 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 06:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2001 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 07:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2002 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 07:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2003 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 07:55 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda Flesz 10:55 Scena alternatywna - Bibobit 11:25 Polonia 24 11:40 Halo Polonia; magazyn 12:20 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 133 Elbląg - (N); magazyn 12:45 Ojciec Mateusz s.XX - odc. 258 (Ojciec Mateusz XX, odc. 7) - Zabójczy instynkt - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 13:40 Ratownicy - odc. 4/13 - (N); serial TVP 14:35 Lato, muzyka, zabawa. Wakacyjna Trasa Dwójki - 2019 (1) Katowice - Śląskie; koncert 15:30 Muzyczna scena Halo Polonia - /15/; program rozrywkowy 15:40 Wolny Ekran - (152); magazyn 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (463); magazyn 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka 17:30 Teleexpress - (N) 17:55 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 9/13 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 18:45 Rodzina, ach rodzina - (odc. 4) - Mąż; widowisko 19:45 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 38 - Kopciuch; film animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:30 Pogoda 20:35 Sport 20:45 Bodo - odc. 6 - (N); serial biograficzny 21:50 Kobiety polskiego filmu - Królowa chmur - (N) (AD) 75'; film TVP 23:10 Lato, muzyka, zabawa. Wakacyjna Trasa Dwójki - 2019 (2) Katowice - Śląskie; koncert 00:55 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 9/13 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 38 - Kopciuch; film animowany 02:00 Wiadomości - (N) 02:30 Sport 02:35 Bodo - odc. 6 - (N); serial biograficzny 03:35 Kobiety polskiego filmu - Królowa chmur - (N) (AD) 75'; film TVP 04:55 55. KFPP Opole 2018 - Scena Alternatywna - /7/; widowisko artystyczne 05:35 Kulturalni PL - (463); magazyn TVP ABC 04:40 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 24 Przygoda w lesie deszczowym - (N) (AD); magazyn 04:55 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - odc. 118 Boimy się burzy 05:15 Domisie - Co można zrobić dziś - (JM); program dla dzieci 05:45 Rodzina Treflików - Kwiat paproci, odc. 37; serial animowany 06:00 Tata Lew - Wyrocznia Delficka, odc. 15 (Das Orakel von Delphi); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2002) 06:15 Bolek i Lolek wśród górników - odc. 2 - Barbórka; serial animowany 06:25 Reksio - Reksio i papuga, odc. 54; serial animowany 06:35 Miś Uszatek - Pilna wiadomość, odc. 63; serial animowany 06:50 My Little Pony, seria IV - Skrzydlata Wiedza, odc. 22 (Testing, Testing, 1, 2, 3); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2014) 07:15 Tree Fu Tom - Dobrzy, źli i grzybiaki, odc. 65 (The Good, The Bad and The Mushas); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 07:45 Marta mówi! - Wszystko na głowie Marty, odc. 13 (Martha in Charge); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008) 08:10 Stacyjkowo - Bruno i dźwig, odc. 92 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 08:25 Pszczółka Maja - Matczyna odwaga, odc. 24 (Mother Courage); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2013) 08:40 Super Wings - Piracki łup, odc. 38 (Pirate Booty) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 08:55 Masza i niedźwiedź - Niełatwo być dzieckiem, odc. 35 (Kidding Around) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014) 09:00 Sąsiedzi - Rodeo, odc. 85 (Rodeo); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechy (2018) 09:15 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 15 - Smocza Jama; serial animowany 09:30 Domisie - Biwak - (JM); program dla dzieci 10:00 Mała Marinette - Dzika bestia, odc. 16 (The Wild Beast); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2017) 10:15 Dla niesłyszących - Supełkowe ABC - odc. 140 - (JM); magazyn 10:35 Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... - Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... goryla, odc. 24 (The Day Henry Met... a Gorilla); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2017) 10:40 Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... - Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... ciasto, odc. 25 (The Day Henry Met... a Cake); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2017) 10:50 Nasze zwierzaki - Stonoga igła, odc. 54 (Ginger the Millipede); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 11:05 Wissper - Arktyczny Lisek, odc. 27 (Arctic Foxed); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015) 11:15 Wissper - Piękny koń, odc. 28 (Handsome Horse); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015) 11:25 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Imieniny Toli, odc. 16; serial animowany 11:35 Reksio - Reksio pielęgniarz, odc. 15; serial animowany 11:45 Miś Uszatek - Przepraszam, odc. 19; serial animowany 12:00 Tree Fu Tom - Racquette na ratunek, odc. 66 (Racquette Risks a Rescue); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 12:25 Marta mówi! - Rozbitkowie, odc. 14 (Flea Island); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008) 12:55 Stacyjkowo - Specjalny pomocnik Wilson, odc. 80 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 13:05 Pszczółka Maja - Fantastyczna czwórka, odc. 103 (FAB FOUR); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2017) 13:20 Super Wings - Pogoda na Tonga, odc. 91 (Weather Or Not) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 13:40 Masza i niedźwiedź - Gwiazdy małego ekranu, odc. 49 (Variety Show) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2015) 13:45 Sąsiedzi - Hydraulicy, odc. 67 (Vodovod) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechy (2012) 14:00 Księga Ksiąg - On zmartwychwstał (He is Risen); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2013) 14:30 Świnka Peppa, seria V - Ziemniaczane miasteczko, odc. 1 (Potato city, ep. 1); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 14:40 Tabaluga - Sól w nadmiarze szkodzi, odc. 15 (Too Much Salt Is Detrimental To The Health); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1997) 15:10 Nieziemscy - odc. 9 Gościnny Zozo - (N); program dla dzieci 15:30 Kasia i Mim - Mim - Bałwanek Mrozik, odc. 31 (Chilly the Snowman); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014) 15:45 Kasia i Mim - Mim - Wielka detektywistyczna misja, odc. 32 (The Curious Case of the Chamelippoo); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014) 16:00 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 77 Ogromne czerwone rozgwiazdy czyli niebo na dnie morza; magazyn 16:15 Inspektor Gadżet - Trening rekrutów, odc. 14 (Gadget Managment); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2015) 16:30 A Scooby Doo Show - Potwór z Ogrodu Botanicznego, odc. 33 (The Creepy Creature of Vultures Claw); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1977) 17:00 Gwiezdne Wojny (Lego) - Opowieści droidów, odc. 5 (Droid Tales, eps. 5: Gambit on Geonosis); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2015) 17:25 Nasze zwierzaki - Osiołki, odc. 11 (DONKEYS); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 17:45 Wissper - Tama niezgody, odc. 29 (Eager Beavers); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015) 17:55 Wissper - Pingwin się bawi, odc. 30 (Penguin Playtime); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015) 18:05 My Little Pony, seria IV - Igrzyska w Equestrii, odc. 24 (Equestria games); serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2014) 18:30 Tree Fu Tom - W labiryncie, odc. 68 (An A - Maze - ing Adventure); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Marta mówi! - Marta w schronisku, odc. 15 (Martha Ain’t Nothin’ but a Pound Dog); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008) 19:20 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Koko zmienia wygląd, odc. 54 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 19:30 Wieczorynka - Pszczółka Maja - Niespodzianka dla Mai, odc. 78 (A Surprise For Maya); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2013) 19:45 Wieczorynka - Super Wings - Wycieczka do przeszłości, część 1, odc. 67 (Trip To Times Past Part1) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 19:55 Wieczorynka - Masza i niedźwiedź - Trzej muszkieterowie, odc. 64 (.) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2016) 20:10 Sąsiedzi - Kamera, odc. 76 (Kamera); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechy (2018) 20:25 Inspektor Gadżet - Agenci wolą diamenty, odc. 15 (Diamonds are a MAD’s Best Friend); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2015) 20:40 Głębia - Tunel, odc. 16 (Tunnel); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, Australia (2015) 21:05 Supa Strikas - W pułapce, odc. 15 (Training Trap); serial animowany kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2008) 21:30 Wierszyki domowe - Lodówka, odc. 4; serial animowany 21:35 Nowe przygody Lucky Luke’a - Nowy tatuś Daltonów, odc. 15 (A New Dad For The Daltons); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2001) 22:05 Karino - odc. 3/13 Niebezpieczeństwo - (N); serial TVP 22:35 Karino - odc. 4/13 Przyjaciel - (N); serial TVP 23:10 Jak to działa - odc. 120 Stocznia - (JM); magazyn 23:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 05:55 55. KFPP w Opolu - Premiery 06:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Kuchnia łowicka w Bednarach - (N); magazyn kulinarny 07:35 Okrasa łamie przepisy - W Wiśle na talerzu - (N); magazyn kulinarny 08:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 31 - (N); serial TVP 08:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 32 - (N); serial TVP 09:10 Rodzinka.pl s.III - odc. 77 "Święta" - (N); serial komediowy TVP 09:40 Rodzinka.pl s.III - odc. 78 "Kara" - (N); serial komediowy TVP 10:15 Rodzinka.pl s.IV - odc. 79 "O jeden promil za daleko" - (N); serial komediowy TVP 10:45 Ojciec Mateusz s.XIII - odc. 168 (Ojciec Mateusz XIII odc. 8) - Reportaż z domu - (N); serial kryminalny TVP 11:40 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 4/18 - Decyzje - (N); serial komediowy TVP 12:45 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 5/18 - Interview - (N); serial komediowy TVP 13:55 The Wall. Wygraj marzenia - /53/; teleturniej 14:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1430 - (N); serial TVP 15:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1431 - (N); serial TVP 16:50 Na sygnale - odc. 200 "Po pierwsze nie szkodzić" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 17:20 Na sygnale - odc. 201 "Farciarze z ferajny" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 17:50 Rodzinka.pl s.III - odc. 77 "Święta" - (N); serial komediowy TVP 18:20 Rodzinka.pl s.III - odc. 78 "Kara" - (N); serial komediowy TVP 18:55 Rodzinka.pl s.IV - odc. 79 "O jeden promil za daleko" - (N); serial komediowy TVP 19:30 Rodzinka.pl s.IV - odc. 80 "Zachcianki' - (N); serial komediowy TVP 20:05 Ranczo s.V - odc. 61 (seria V, odc. 9) - Honor i zęby trzonowe - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 21:05 Ranczo s.V - odc. 62 (seria V, odc. 10) - Przymus rekreacji - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 22:05 Boska Florence (Florence Foster Jenkins) 105'; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (2016) 00:05 Szukając miłości (Broken English) 93'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.USA, Francja (2007) 01:55 Europa da się lubić - 15 lat później - (2); program rozrywkowy 03:10 Midnight Sun - Odc 4/8 (Midnight Sun) - (N); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Szwecja, Francja (2016) 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 06:05 Był taki dzień - 6 lipca; felieton 06:10 Dwadzieścia lat minęło... - 1991 / 3; cykl dokumentalny 06:50 Wszystkie kolory świata - Peru: inkaski klejnot (Flavors); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008) 08:00 Koło się kręci - Miodopłynnym cysterskim szlakiem (02.12.2018); reportaż 08:15 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 45 Żoliborz - (N); magazyn 08:45 Zmiennicy - odc. 9/15 - Podróż sentymentalna - (N); serial TVP 10:05 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Tajemnice domowej kiełbasy - (N); magazyn kulinarny 10:35 Szlakiem amfor. Historia podboju Galii (The Amphorae road); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2016) 11:40 Historia jedzenia po amerykańsku - Kulinarni rewolucjoniści. Odc. 1/6 (odc. 1/6); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2014) 12:35 Life - Życie. cz. 5. Ptaki (Life. Birds. (5/10)) - (N); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 13:35 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia biznesmena w Rydze; reportaż 14:10 Podróże z historią s.I - odc. 9 320 metrów pod ziemią - (N) (AD); cykl dokumentalny 14:45 Ziemia: świat zwierząt - odc. 2/5 (odc. 2/5); esej dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2013) 15:40 Spór o historię - Unia Lubelska; debata 16:25 Era kosmiczna: historia NASA - Start z Ziemi. Odc. 1/4 (The Space Age: NASA's Story); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 17:25 Marzyciele - Salon u Estreicherów; program publicystyczny 17:50 Wojna w eterze - odc. 4/30; felieton 18:00 Noce i dnie - odc. 4/12 - Wieczne zmartwienia - (N); serial TVP 19:05 Głosy z daleka; film dokumentalny 20:00 Tajne akta III Rzeszy - odc. 5/6 Nazistowski dżihad (odc. 5/6) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2015) 21:00 Rozbite marzenia 1918 - 1939 - odc. 8 (18 Clash of Futures. TYLKO OBSZAR RP) - (N); dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2017) 22:05 Bezcenna Dama 23:15 Słynne jednostki specjalne - Komandosi Rzymu odc. 9/10 (odc. 9); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2017) 00:10 Ameryka za kółkiem (Driving America) 86'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2014) 01:50 Ja tu rządzę 97'; komedia 03:40 Dwadzieścia lat minęło... - 1991 / 3; cykl dokumentalny 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Powitanie - Poranek 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek 06:22 Pogoda Info 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek 06:52 Pogoda Info 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek 07:21 Pogoda Info 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek 07:51 Pogoda Info 07:59 Serwis Info Poranek 08:21 Pogoda Info 08:29 Serwis Info Poranek 08:51 Pogoda Info 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek 09:03 Pogoda Info 09:15 Salon dziennikarski; program publicystyczny 09:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 10:22 Pogoda Info 10:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 10:53 Pogoda Info 10:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 11:22 Pogoda Info 11:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 11:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 12:22 Pogoda Info 12:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 12:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 13:23 Pogoda Info 13:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 13:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 14:22 Pogoda Info 14:29 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend - (JM) 14:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 15:23 Pogoda Info 15:29 Info Dzień 16:19 Pogoda Info 16:25 Info Dzień 16:51 Pogoda Info 17:00 Teleexpress - (N) 17:15 Teleexpress Extra - (N) 17:32 Studio Wschód; magazyn 18:00 Panorama - (N) 18:18 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend 18:30 Kobiecym okiem; magazyn 18:52 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend 19:30 Wiadomości - (N) 19:58 Gość Wiadomości - (N) 20:13 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 21:00 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn 21:28 Flesz Info Wieczór 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Studio Polska; magazyn 23:30 INFO Wieczór 24:00 Salon dziennikarski; program publicystyczny 00:53 Wiadomości - (N) 01:21 Gość Wiadomości - (N) 01:49 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 02:48 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn 03:16 Flesz Info Wieczór 03:37 Studio Wschód; magazyn 04:04 Z bliska - Biegnij, Aśka, biegnij...; magazyn 04:25 Samotny w sercu dżungli - (N); film dokumentalny 05:29 Głębia ostrości - /17/; cykl reportaży TVP Kultura 08:00 Serialowa nostalgia - Droga - odc. 1/6 - Musisz to wypić do dna - (N) 57'; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:10 Piosenki Władysława Szpilmana; widowisko 10:05 Animama - Dom Jeża (Jezeva kuća / Hedgehog’s Home); film animowany kraj prod.Kanada, Chorwacja (2017) 10:15 Animama - Kapitan; film animowany 10:25 Dokument tygodnia - Arcydzieła bez tajemnic: Piero Della Francesca odc. 1 (Masterpieces Unveiled: Piero Della Francesca ep. 1); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2013) 10:55 Książę sezonu - (N) 53'; film TVP 12:05 Wodzirej - (N) 104'; film obyczajowy 14:05 Damy z Lasku Bulońskiego (Les dames du Bois de Boulogne / Ladies of the Park) - (N) 81'; dramat kraj prod.Francja (1945) 15:45 Szlakiem Kolberga - Jan Młynarski; reportaż 16:10 Imieniny Jana Kochanowskiego 2019; reportaż 16:50 Literatura na ekranie - Hamlet (Hamlet) 129'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja, USA (1990) 19:10 Amerykański epos - Wielki wybuch (The Big Bang); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2017) 20:20 Bilet do kina - Magia w blasku księżyca (Magic in the Moonlight) 93'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2015) 22:05 INXS: Mystify - Live at Rockpalast (INXS: Mystify - Live at Rockpalast); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 23:40 Mocne Kino - Diabelska przełęcz (Devil's Knot) 109'; film kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2013) 01:45 Performance - Konteksty 2018 odc. 4 02:25 Komediowe lato - Nieobliczalni (De l'autre cote du periph) - (N) 90'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (2012) 04:10 United Kingdom of Pop (United Kingdom of Pop); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2017) 05:15 Teledyski 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 06:10 Rozrywka Retro - S jak Smoleń, T jak TEY; program kabaretowy 07:05 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 94 Augustów - (N); magazyn 07:35 Śpiewające fortepiany - (41) 08:40 Koło fortuny - odc 387 ed. 6; teleturniej 09:15 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Zbigniew Wodecki; reportaż 09:50 Kraj się śmieje - "Wieś się śmieje" 10:55 Życie to Kabaret - Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju przedstawia - Wszystko co najlepsze (wieczór 1) 11:55 To je Borowicz. Podróże ze smakiem. - odc. 14; magazyn kulinarny 12:25 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /33/ - "Wars wita was" - Wały Jagiellońskie 12:35 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Zimą nad morzem - (N); magazyn kulinarny 13:10 Podróże z historią s.III - odc. 26 Na ratunek w górach - (N) (AD); cykl dokumentalny 13:45 Prywatne życie zwierząt - sezon 2 - (odc. 8) - Jajo czy kura - co było pierwsze? - (N); reportaż 14:20 Postaw na milion - odc. 191; teleturniej 15:10 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /130/ - "Hej sokoły" - Maryla Rodowicz 15:25 Z Andrusem po Galicji - Limanowa 15:55 Śpiewające fortepiany - (42) 16:55 Wszystkie stworzenia duże i małe - Kociokwik odc. 4 sezon III (All Creatures Great and Small - Hair of the Dog odc. 4 sezon III); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1978) 18:00 Wielki Test o Europie 19:30 Taka to robota czyli kabaretowy przegląd zawodów - (6) - Dziennikarz i prezenter cz. 2; program rozrywkowy 20:35 Śpiewające fortepiany - (43) 21:35 Rodzina, ach rodzina - (odc. 1) - Dziadek; widowisko 22:40 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - XXII Festiwal Kabaretu w Koszalinie - Park Rozrywki - (1); program rozrywkowy 23:40 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - XXII Festiwal Kabaretu w Koszalinie - Park Rozrywki - (2); program rozrywkowy 00:45 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - XXII Festiwal Kabaretu w Koszalinie - Park Rozrywki - (3); program rozrywkowy 01:45 Koło fortuny - odc 386 ed. 6; teleturniej 02:25 Rozrywka Retro - S jak Smoleń, T jak TEY; program kabaretowy 03:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 05:50 Bulionerzy - odc. 14/75 - Tygrys; serial komediowy TVP 06:25 Janosik - odc. 13/13 - Zdrada - (N); serial TVP 07:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 729 Wszystkie szczęśliwe rodziny - (N); serial TVP 08:20 Na sygnale - odc. 212 "Małżeństwo doskonałe" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 08:50 Na sygnale - odc. 213 "Trauma" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 09:20 Na sygnale - odc. 214 "Polowanie na małpy" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 09:50 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 92 (seria VIII, odc. 1) - Radio Mamrot - (N) 44'; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:45 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 93 (seria VIII, odc. 2) - Wykapany ojciec - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 11:45 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 119 "Komunia" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 12:15 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 120 "Dorastanie" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 12:50 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 121"Wakacje w Grudziądzu" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 13:25 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVIII - odc. 236 (Ojciec Mateusz XVIII odc. 11) - Smażalnia - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 14:25 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 94 (seria VIII, odc. 3) - Wybacz mnie - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 15:20 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 95 (seria VIII, odc. 4) - Czysta karta - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 16:20 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 96 (seria VIII, odc. 5) - Obywatelskie obowiązki - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 17:20 U Pana Boga za piecem - (N) 95'; komedia 19:05 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 1/18 - Powrót z wakacji - (N) 52'; serial komediowy TVP 20:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVIII - odc. 237 (Ojciec Mateusz XVIII odc. 12) - Wielka szansa - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 20:55 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVIII - odc. 238 (Ojciec Mateusz XVIII odc. 13) - Cud - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 21:55 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 97 (seria VIII, odc. 6) - Nowatorska terapia - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 22:50 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 98 (seria VIII, odc. 7) - Zbrodnia to niesłychana, pani zabija pana - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 23:50 To ja, złodziej - (N) 96'; komedia sensacyjna 01:40 Oficer - odc. 3/13 - Zero tolerancji - (N); serial TVP 02:45 Echo serca - odc. 1 - (N) (AD) 43'; serial TVP 03:45 Echo serca - odc. 2 - (N) (AD); serial TVP 04:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 241 "Marek do domu" sezon 13 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 05:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 242 "Rodzinna kolacja" sezon 13 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 05:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 05:15 Sportowy Wieczór - (JM) 05:45 Kronika 30 Wyścigu Kolarskiego "Solidarności" i Olimpijczyków 06:00 Piłka nożna - Mistrzostwa Świata U20 - Finał: Ukraina - Korea Południowa 08:10 Piłka nożna - Mistrzostwa Europy U21 - Finał: Hiszpania - Niemcy (Mistrzostwa Europy U21 - Finał: Hiszpania - Niemcy) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 10:30 Stan futbolu; magazyn 11:25 Maraton rowerowy; felieton 11:40 Koszykówka kobiet - Mistrzostwa Europy: 1/4F - podsumowanie 13:30 Maraton rowerowy; felieton 13:45 Strongman - Liga Mistrzów - Turcja (Turcja); relacja kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2019) 14:50 RING TVP SPORT; magazyn 15:45 Maraton rowerowy; felieton 15:55 Piłka nożna - kobiet MŚ: 1/2F - podsumowanie (kobiet MŚ: 1/2F - podsumowanie) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 16:50 Piłka nożna - kobiet MŚ: 3 miejsce: Anglia - Szwecja (kobiet MŚ: 3 miejsce: Anglia - Szwecja) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 19:05 Boks - Gala Knock Out Boxing Night - Rzeszów: KIWIOR - ALTAMIRANO i TRYC - MURASZKIN 20:50 Boks - Gala Knock Out Boxing Night - Rzeszów: Czerkaszyn - Capper 22:30 Boks - Gala Knock Out Boxing Night - Rzeszów: MATYJA - STĘPIEŃ 23:25 Boks - Gala Knock Out Boxing Night - Rzeszów: Różański - Izu 00:30 Piłka nożna - kobiet MŚ: 3 miejsce: Anglia - Szwecja (kobiet MŚ: 3 miejsce: Anglia - Szwecja) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 02:35 Koszykówka kobiet - Mistrzostwa Europy: 1/2F - podsumowanie 04:20 Esport - (CS: GO) - ESL One Cologne: Półfinał; relacja 05:40 Zakończenie dnia TRT 1 04:43 Hymn narodowy i przepływ programu dnia 04:45 Życie 05:15 6 Ravioli 06:15 Love Me Like This 09:00 Rodziny rywalizują 11:45 Tozkoparan 16:35 3 w 3 Dawno, dawno temu 19:00 Główne wiadomości 20:00 Losowo 23:30 Kino obce „Wartość słowa” 01:55 Rywalizacja rodzin 03:55 Goodness Club TRT 2 05:00 Hymn narodowy 05:02 Film + 05:30 Notatnik: Dogan Hizlan 06:00 Kolekcjoner 06:30 Sztuka życia 07:00 Dawno, dawno temu 07:30 Tradycje muzyki światowej 07:45 Świat kina 08:15 Nasz obraz 08:45 Mieszka jak film z Hülya Koçyigit 09:45 Kino obce: Runaway Princess (Królewska noc) 11:15 Ziemia 11:30 Jest muzyka między nami 12:20 Zdjęcia 12:30 Picture Radość Boba Rossa 13:00 Evliya Celebi 13:30 Świat kina 14:00 Kolekcjoner 14:30 Duch historii 15:00 Dokument: Secrets Of The Brain 10 (Secrets Of Brain 10) 16:00 Brzmi z Anjelika Akbar 16:45 Krótka przerwa 17:00 Obraz Radość Boba Rossa 17:30 Jest muzyka między nami 18:10 Świat kina 18:30 Dokument: Szlak kawy z Simonem Reeve'em 19:30 Obraz Historia 20:00 Zaproszenie na koncert 20:30 Cinema + 21:00 Zdjęcia 21:15 Przód filmu 21:30 Kino obce: twarz (Twarz) 22:45 Za filmem 23:20 Krótka przerwa 23:30 Dokument: Szlak kawy z Simonem Reeve 00:30 Duch historii 01:00 Cinema World 01:15 Przód filmu 01:45 Kino obce: twarz (Twarz) 03:00 Za filmem 03:30 Mamy muzykę 04:10 Podróż Bolszoj do Troi 04:45 Głosy z Anjelika Akbar TV Toruń 00:00 Przerwa 10:00 Aktualności Toruńskie 10:20 Pogoda dla Torunia 10:25 Rozmowa dnia 10:45 40 lat Chóru Akademickiego UMK (2) 11:25 Kronika Budowy Szpitala na Bielanach (64) 11:40 Klinika kultury 12:00 Powtórka programu porannego 14:00 To był żużel (1999 Półfinał IME juniorów - Lubliana) 15:00 Drugie srebro koszykarzy 15:20 Bulwar sztuki (173) 16:00 40 lat Chóru Akademickiego UMK (2) 16:40 7 dni sportu 17:00 Filmożerca (328) 17:25 Klinika kultury 17:45 Aktualności Toruńskie 18:05 Pogoda dla Torunia 18:10 Rozmowa dnia 18:30 Przewodnik kulturalny (8) 18:40 Z telewizyjnej szafy - lipiec 19:10 7 dni sportu 19:30 Magazyn Kujawsko - Pomorski 20:00 Aktualności Toruńskie 20:20 Pogoda dla Torunia 20:25 Rozmowa dnia 20:45 Przewodnik kulturalny (8) 21:00 Filmożerca (328) 21:25 Manuskrypty z Bałkanów 21:45 Aktualności Toruńskie 22:05 Pogoda dla Torunia 22:10 Rozmowa dnia 22:30 Przewodnik kulturalny (8) 22:45 Z telewizyjnej szafy - lipiec 23:15 To był żużel (1999 Półfinał IME juniorów - Lubliana)